Here Without You
by VampirePrincessDameon
Summary: Dameon and John get into a fight and break up. Seeing how Dameon is free, Randy decides to make his move. John, however, won't be happy to hear that. OrtonxOCxCena, OCxMorrison, OCxMatt Hardy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: What's up, people? Alrighty, my friends, I will make this quick. I know I write a lot of stories, but much like my favorite story that I've written, 'Psycho', I plan on finishing this one, damn it! Okay, read and review, dudes and dudettes!**

**Based on the songs: Here Without You by 3 Doors Down, Gone Forever by Three Days Grace, and This is How I Disappear by My Chemical Romance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eiris Hales or Stephanie Margera. Eiris is RainbowBlack's OC and Stephenie is XxXPoisonGirlXxX's OC. I own Dameon Hardy :D**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chapter One**

I tried not to let tears fall down my cheeks as I screamed at my boyfriend, John Cena. You know? He's **seriously** being a jerk lately. It's like, I have absolutely no freedom with him around! If I talk to any other guy, I either get yanked away, suddenly have my hand grasped by John, or John comes up to me and kisses me right in front of the guy. He is getting **WAY **too clingy.

"You are **ASS**, John!" I yelled at him.

"You're the one that always cheats on me! How can I even trust you around men anymore? I leave for a week to go see my dad, and then when I come back, I get a nice little 'Welcome back' present: my girlfriend just slept with one of my worst enemies. Yeah, that's not exactly what you like hearing at any time!" John looked like he was getting ready to cry as well.

Unfortunately, what John said was true. While John went on a trip back home, I slept with Randy Orton. Don't ask how it happened, point is, happened. But now that I think about it, maybe that was a good thing.

"Just…JUST GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, CENA!" I pointed angrily to the front door.

John sighed heavily in frustration, "Fine! I don't friggin' need this!"

On that note, John left me. Now…He was gone forever.

I sighed and sat down on my couch, still pretty pissed that John was like that to me! However, the down-side to this, is that somebody who potentially likes me, could make his move at any moment. But the question was…who?

I just broke up with Cena! Why should I even be considering another relationship so quickly? It's rather rude…

Releasing another heavy sigh, I decided I needed something to eat…Anything would do…

I forced myself off the couch and into my white kitchen, wondering what I could devour in small sadness. Finally, I pulled out a chocolate bar from the small wooden cabinet. Carefully pealing away the tin wrapping, my silvers examined the sweet candy. Did I even feel like eating something…? No…

I put it back in the cabinet after wrapping it up.

I was rather sad…But why? I broke up with **him**! Maybe it's the fact of knowing that John isn't with me anymore…So many memories I have of being with him…We've been together for 3 years…And now…Those three years apparently meant nothing.

John's P.O.V.

As I pulled up to my house, I just let my head fall onto the steering wheel. Why did I just leave like that? I could've--no--_should've_ apologized to her and then this wouldn't be happening! Well, clearly, apologizing to Dameon would do no good. I can already see her just refusing the apology and threatening to call the police if I didn't leave. Great…

I just got out of my car and headed inside. I really didn't feel like doing anything. It was then, when I noticed a picture on my bedroom end table. It was of Dameon and I, kissing. In anger, I picked up the frame and pulled it back in the air, ready to smash it on the ground to a million pieces…No…Taking my anger out on a photo wouldn't do me any good, but I should throw out the picture…

I took the romantic picture of Dameon and I out of the frame and pressed down the button with my foot on the trash can, holding the picture over it.

"…" Something prevented me from throwing out the picture.

Instead, I closed the trash can by taking my foot off the petal and went to my closet. I saw an old love frame that I had never used, and put the picture in that. Then, I hung it on the wall of my room. The photograph was in a rose red frame with glass protecting the image.

Why I did that…I have no idea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

My sleek, black cell phone rung next to me on the end table, playing the song, 'Mama' by My Chemical Romance. I opened the small phone and answered, "Hello?"

"Hey!" It was one of my best friends, Eiris Hales.

"Hey…" I replied sadly.

"…What's wrong with you?" she asked, her voice not at all altered by the fact that we were talking over a phone.

"I just broke up with John." I replied again, slightly annoyed. I really didn't want to talk about it.

"Aw, I'm sorry. He _was_ being a jerk to you, though." Eiris sounded very sympathetic, yet matter-of-factly.

"Yeah…I guess." I simply rolled my eyes, trying not to let my voice crack and start crying.

"Well…I just called to ask you if you wanted to do something with Morrison and me tomorrow. Perhaps…going to a bar?" Eiris was definitely trying to cheer me up now.

"…Sure…But, hey, do you mind if I bring one of my friends and her fiancé?" I asked Eiris curiously.

"No problem! Who did you want to bring?" Eiris questioned me.

"My friend Stephenie Margera and Matt Hardy." I answered her.

"Okay. We'll come pick you up tomorrow at seven." Eiris was just trying to provide me with some levity, and I have to say, I appreciate it.

"Okay then…Bye!" I said goodbye to her. I was in a better mood then when I was when she called.

"Bye."

I hung up, and then glanced over at my digital clock. It was already twelve o' clock…

I should go to bed, I thought.

I forced my self up once more and headed to my dark room. The walls were caked with pictures of John and I. Just what I needed! I ignored it and threw myself onto my blood red bed.

How was I going to go to the bar with Eiris and Morrison tomorrow? I'm having a hard time going to bed as it is. Nonetheless, I have to worry about getting myself ready tomorrow and not drinking too much (I have an alcohol problem)…Just…Just way too much to worry about, but I was still going…

I shut my eyes and let my mind drift off into a dream as I calmly, yet worriedly, fell asleep.

John's P.O.V.

My cool, silver cell phone played Cryme Tyme's theme song. I sighed and answered, "Hello?"

"Hey! Cena!" It was one of my two best friends, Jayson (You all know him as JTG).

"Yo…" I answered quietly.

"Hey, what's wrong, man?" asked Jayson curiously, wondering why I sounded upset.

"Dameon and I got into a fight and we broke up." I lay down on my bed.

"Aw, that sucks, dude." He sounded somewhat sad to hear that. "But I know what will cheer you up!"

"Dear god…Ugh, what is it?" I asked him.

"Let's go to a bar! Say…tomorrow night, 'round seven. You, me, and Shad!" Jayson was still trying to cheer me up.

"Fine…whatever man." I replied arrogantly.

"Oh, and one more thing." Jayson added.

"Huh?"

"Shad and I are gonna help you get Dameon back."

And just like that, Jayson hung up.

I shook my head, "Yeah, right." and then got under the covers. It was weird not having Dameon right next to me. Nobody to kiss goodnight, or talk to until we get tired…

I was alone…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so thrilled for good reviews!! Usually, my stories are awful, but I suppose this one is better. All it takes is a little description and consideration… Oh, and a little note: I KNOW IT'S SHORT, IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE!**

**Chapter Three**

_But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you…They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth…_

My alarm clock played 'Bleeding Love' by Leona Lewis. John and I absolutely adored this song…

As I sat up, I couldn't help but cry. Why did I tell John to leave? Why? I was being self-centered! This was my entire fault, and even worse, I knew that! I really want John back with me…It isn't right, not having him here with me! I can't stand it! It's like; my feelings are eating away at my heart, just depressing me…

I got up and headed to my bathroom, looking in the crystal mirror that reflecting my image. My skin was a ghostly white, my hair was losing its color, and my bright silver eyes were now a dull gray. This wasn't just eating at my heart…It was eating me **alive**!

"Not even the miracle of make-up can fix this." I murmured to myself as I examined my eyes.

I still didn't feel like eating anything. You would think that I'd be hungry by now.

How the hell was I going to survive at the bar?

John's P.O.V.

My alarm clock played 'Bleeding Love' by Leona Lewis. Dameon and I loved this song…We'd listen to it all the time! I suppose…You could call it _our song_.

I got off my bed and looked at the picture on the wall of the romantic picture. I sighed and let my head fall into my hands as I sat at the end of my bed. Why the fuck didn't I just apologize? This all could've been avoided if I didn't get so damn jealous…

Tears began to stream down my cheeks. I didn't feel right…I wasn't hungry, I didn't feel like doing anything, I didn't even feel like getting out of bed. All because I love Dameon...

How was I going to get to the bar later?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far, guys! That makes me so happy! Hooray! Ahem!! Anyways, keep reviewing, guys!**

**Chapter Four**

Hours had already passed and it was 6:45; Morrison and Eiris should be coming soon. I stroked my brush through my hair one last time. I couldn't fix my look—heartbreak had already broken it beyond repair. I applied my deep black eyeliner; perhaps the dark shade of black would make my silver eyes stand out more…Only a little bit.

I heard someone knocking on my door so I put down my eyeliner and hurried over, twisting the silver knob and opening the white door.

"Hey Dame—Oh my god…You don't look so good." Eiris felt my stringy, lifeless, hair.

"It's killing me inside…Slowly." I sighed.

"Aw…It's going to be okay!" Eiris hugged me tightly. "Did you eat anything?"

"I forced myself to eat something a little bit ago." I grabbed my purse from the end table.

"Okay, let's go. We still have to pick up Stephenie and Matt." Eiris started walking down the path, back to Morrison's car.

I closed and locked the door behind me, following Eiris cautiously. I really wasn't doing too well. I was always either shaking…or crying… This was absolutely _not_ living.

I got in the back seat while Eiris sat next to Morrison in the front seat.

"How you doin' back there?" asked Morrison as he turned his head slightly.

"Not good…" I replied weakly.

Morrison turned his head to see my face, "Holy crap! What happened to you?"

"She's really upset about Cena." Eiris sighed.

"It's going to get better for you. I promise." Morrison smiled as he turned his head back to the front.

We started to drive for a little bit, picked up Steph and Matt (after I gave them directions) and then it was off to the bar. Little did I know what Eiris and Morrison were planning.

John's P.O.V.

It was 6:45 and I had to get ready…I'm a last minute kind of dude.

I looked in the mirror and saw my reflection. Ugh, I looked horrible…This is killing me…

But…What if Jayson was telling the truth earlier? What if he really **could** get Dameon and I back to together? I swear, I would owe him for the rest of my life! But I doubt he can. I mean, sure, Jayson and Shad are best friends with Dameon. So obviously, they can talk to her with no problem or call her. However, it's the deal of her saying yes or no. WE just broke up a day ago and I'm already dying without her…Does that seem pathetic to you?

I heard a knock on my door; Jayson and Shad were here.

I opened the door and saw my two best friends, "Hey…guys…"

"You look…dead." Shad commented on my appearance.

"Aw, thanks. You flatter me." I sighed as I headed outside with them, locking my door behind me.

"So, got a plan yet?" Jayson asked Shad.

"About Dameon? Nope. I thought you were thinking."

"I've got the two most reliable, brilliant, and sane friends in the whole wide world." I sarcastically sighed.

"Well, well! Someone got their period." Jayson playfully pushed me.

"I'm just in a bad mood…" I mumbled as we got into his car.

"Obviously. After all that, you're not expected to be all happy and sunshine-y." Shad said as he clicked his seatbelt on.

We headed off to the bar with Jayson and Shad discussing how they're going to win back Dameon for me. To be honest, I don't think they can do it. When Dameon broke up with me, she was doing it like she was getting rid of a burden. She probably isn't even torn up about this at all, while I am probably the most pathetic being in the world right now.

…I'm just an optimistic thinker, aren't I?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

I got out of Morrison's car and we all headed into the bar.

"Dameon, Eiris and I invited someone to meet us here…you know, for you." Morrison smirked.

"W-what did you say?! I never agreed to that!" I started backing away from them.

"Oh, relax!" Eiris smiled, "You already know him so it shouldn't be a shock or anything."

I frowned a little, not really wanting to talk to anybody. Especially if I already know the man! Its way too soon for me to talk to a guy…with a potential relationship at hand, you know?

Morrison and Matt dragged me into the bar as I kicked and struggled, yet they seemed to have no problems overpowering me…shocker…

"You know, this would be a lot easier if you didn't resist." Steph crossed her arms.

"…She's right." Eiris folded her arms like Steph.

I finally accepted my horrible fate as my heart raced faster as Matt and Morrison pushed me up to the bar where a guy had his back turned to me. He looked really familiar…Short black hair, strong upper-body…

"Here she is!" Matt laughed to get the guy's attention.

The man turned around and smiled when he saw my face, "Hey, Dame! How's it going?" RANDY ORTON! _Oh my god…Oh my god…OH MY GOD! They brought Randy here for me? Are—they trying to hook me up with Randy? No—that's impossible…Why would they hook me up with Randy again; especially because of our __**bad past**__._

"Oh, I'm fine—you?" I asked politely—because I'm uncomfortable with talking to the man doesn't mean I'll be rude. Do you really think I'm _that_ mean?

"Eh—not so good." Randy replied as he sipped his beer. "Huh? Why?" I asked curiously as I sat next to him. Matt just smiled and walked back to Morrison, Eiris, and Steph; watching the plan go into action.

"I've just been kind of depressed. I've been thinking…really, what's the point anymore? We're all going to die, so why should any of us give a damn anymore?" Randy let his head fall into his hands.

"Randy…That doesn't sound like you…" I frowned at his behavior. "I should just do myself off and get it over with." Randy rubbed the back of his neck. "Don't talk like that!" I argued at him, "There's a point to living…You just need someone to be that point. Find someone you want to spend your life with." Randy looked at me with a surprised stare, "I never expect that to come out of you, Dame. You're always sort of depressed." "It's just the way I am, I suppose." I murmured as I looked to the side.

"Well, there isn't really anybody I have feelings for…" Randy took the last sip of his beer and put the glass on the bar. "That can't be true; everyone has someone." I looked at him anxiously. "Actually…there is this one girl that I think is absolutely beautiful. She's so full of life—living things up like it was her last night on Earth. But…she's dating this really protective and somewhat arrogant guy. I have to say…I envy them." He looked back at me shyly. "Oh, really?" my voice was excited, "What's the girl's name?" "Oh…I—I can't tell you." Randy murmured. "Okay…but…can you tell me more about her?" I wondered aloud.

"The girl has gleaming cat-like eyes that could easily see through anyone. She, oddly, has fangs that could be mistaken for vampires, but I like them. She dresses like a little techno Goth and loves bat clubs. Huh…what else…? She's about as tall as Rey Mysterio, loves the colors black and red, and actually has a thing for vampires. She dated Kevin Thorn for a while, but then I guess that just kind of died out." Randy gave me a very detailed description of the girl that sounded…just….like…..me.

"Wow, Randy…You really seem to be infatuated with this girl." I murmured quietly. "God, she's simply gorgeous. Plus, she's one of those people who prefer a man telling her that she's beautiful, not sexy." Randy added with excitement. He sounded in love with the girl. "Is…is she in the WWE?" I asked him curiously. "Yeah, she is…" Randy blushed as he looked away from me.

I was the only girl who dressed like a techno Goth. I was the only girl with piercing eyes and vampire-like fangs. I was the only girl who _was_ dating an arrogant jerk…I was the only girl in the WWE who went to bat clubs…Randy was describing me!

"Randy…Not to sound weird or anything…but that girl you're describing sounds like…me." I turned to face him. "Look, can you follow me real quick?" Randy grabbed me by my wrist and pulled me outside and to the back of the bar. Unfortunately, there was a window there, so Morrison and Eiris could easily spy on what we were doing—and they did.

"That girl **is** you, Dameon." Randy smiled, "I want to spend my life with you." "Randy…" I murmured quietly, "You know I can't be with you." "Why? Just because of our past? We can both put that behind us…I'm different now." Randy held my hands gently. "I—I can't…" Tears welled up in my eyes. "Please, Dameon? I'd love nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. I cannot believe how cruel I used to be to you…but…I'm much different, babe." Randy swung our hands carefully, trying to persuade me.

_I want to believe that he's changed…I really do…but then again…he's very kind to me now…_

"Please, Dameon? Will you go out with me?" Randy asked me with anxious, yet nervous, eyes.

_And besides…He'll probably treat me better then John ever did, right?_

"Okay, Randy…" I hugged him tight as tears started to stream down my cheeks.

He embraced me lovingly and then looked back at me gratefully, "Thank you so much for the chance. I promise, I'll treat you like a queen."

I really believed Randy this time. I, personally, think he's a much kinder man now.

…And treat me like a queen? Wow…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"I really just want you to know how I feel about you now…I'm so ashamed of what I did to you; I want to make up for it." Randy leaned in a little closer to me. "…How do you propose to do that?" I asked him quietly. Randy smiled, "You're my only priority, Dameon. I do want to spend my life with you—that would truly make me happy. I'm just going to treat you like a queen for now." He quickly kissed my lips lightly, as if he was afraid I would slap him or something.

A pink blush crossed my cheeks as I stared at him shyly. Almost instinctively, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply on the lips, our tongues meeting sensually. I broke away from his sweet tasting lips and blushed a bright red. "O-Oh, I'm really sorry about that…" I murmured as I looked the other way nervously.

His face was a little bright too, but he still smiled, "I don't mind, babe…" Randy pinned me up against the wall as he placed his lips on my neck gingerly, but then bit down numbly. I moaned slightly as I gripped onto the sleeves of his shirt. Suddenly, I felt Randy bite through the skin, blood dripping down from the little love bite.

You'd think it would hurt, but it felt _so_ good. I loved the feeling of my hot blood dripping down my neck…

Randy's tongue traced the small trail of blood up my throat, his tongue licking in a helicopter motion around the bite marks.

**John's P.O.V.**

As Shad, Jayson, and I all arrived at the bar, I suddenly remembered that I promised my Dad that I'd call him, "Guys, go on without me. I have to make a call."

Shad and Jayson nodded, heading off into the bar. My cell phone didn't get reception out front, and I was positive it wouldn't have any in the bar, so I headed around back to see if I could get reception there. So, I casually headed back there, but almost went insane when I saw something—er—_someone_ behind the bar.

There, right in front of my tear-filled eyes, was Dameon, the love of my life but ex, and Randy Orton, my mortal enemy whom I wish death upon. Randy was licking her neck around what appeared to be a bite mark! I stomped over and dragged Randy off of her.

"What the hell are you doing to her, Orton?!" I yelled at him. "Why do you care and why are you here?" Randy angrily frowned. "Because, I…I love Dameon. I don't like seeing her with another man." I sighed as I let the **jackass** out of my grip. "John, we're not dating anymore." Dameon whispered under her breath as she covered the bite mark with her hand. "But Dameon…I love you. I don't want you to be with him." I murmured, trying to avoid letting tears stream down my face. "John…I'm dating Randy." Dameon broke the horrible, **dreadful** news to me. At this point, I couldn't hold back the tears any longer. They streamed down my face as I grit my teeth together.

"Please, Dameon…I was stupid. I'll give you all the freedom you want…I hate not having anybody with me at night and nobody to wake up to in the morning." I pleaded through tears. I noticed Randy put his arm around Dame and his other free arm around her waist, "She's all mine, Cena." "Dameon, you're my only reason to live. The world has no meaning to me if you're not there." I walked forward a little bit.

"Then I guess you should just go kill yourself, huh?" Randy smirked. "Randy! Don't say that!" Dameon frowned as she looked at him angrily. "I'm sorry, baby." Randy kissed her on the lips romantically. I swear—I died a little on the inside. "Ugh! Stop it!" I yelled. "What? You don't like seeing me kiss her?" Randy let go of Dameon and came over to me. "What the hell do you think?!" I yelled as I clenched my fists together. "You're just bitter because I have the woman you love and you don't want to accept the fact that she loves me now."

**Dameon's P.O.V.**

Suddenly, John punched Randy across the face, making him fall to the ground. "Randy!" I cried as I kneeled beside him, "John! Why did you do that to him?" I yelled at John. "Dameon—I'm sorry, but I couldn't listen to that anymore." John looked down at Randy, "I shouldn't have done that." "No, you really shouldn't have." I frowned as I examined Randy. "Dameon, I really love you. I don't understand why you can't accept that. I would do anything to be with you." John murmured. "John, I love Randy." I glared at him disdainfully. "R-Right…I-I have to go meet J-Jayson and Shad. Bye…" John began to walk away, "I love you."

"Randy, are you okay?" I asked him worriedly. "Yeah…I'm fine…" Randy sat up, "Thanks for telling him off." "It's alright…" I muttered. "Aw, baby, I know you're not used to being with me, but I promise, you won't regret this." He pulled me on top of him, "Oh, I still see a little blood." Randy licked my throat again as I winced in pleasure.

**John's P.O.V.**

I walked miserably into the bar and took a seat next to Jayson and Shad, then let my head fall on the table, "I'm going to kill myself." "What happened?" Jayson asked curiously. "Look out that window." I pointed to the window that showed the back of the building. Jayson and Shad crowded around the window, their eyes widening at what they saw.

"Oh…shit." Jayson sat back down at the table, as did Shad. "I know!" Shad exclaimed. "I'm going to go home and go shoot myself." I sat up from the table. "Hey, you're not serious, right?" Shad questioned. "I'm dead serious—excuse the pun." I muttered, "I love Dameon so much. It hurts to see her in the arms of another man that I despise. I can't take this anymore!" I headed outside and stopped when I reached the sidewalk, "DAMMIT!"

I pounded my fists on the ground, small and jagged pebbles making my hands bleed a little. "Why won't you just love me?!" I screamed. I took a rock from the ground and shattered the crystal light post. I took one of the large shards and glared down at my wrists. I didn't ever think it would come to this.

I brought down the shard on my wrist, oozing blood staining the sidewalk; I couldn't help but yell in slight pain.

"John!" Dameon called out as she came running towards me, Randy frustrated and following her.

I grunted in pain as I dragged the shard across my wrist again, more blood pouring out. "John, **stop it**!" Dameon stole the shard away from me and threw it to the ground. Tears still streaming down my cheeks, I turned away from her. "John, look at me! This isn't at **all** like you!" Dameon started to cry as she clung to my shirt. "Why do you care? You love Randy! I'm doing what Randy said and killing myself!" I yelled at her as she still clung to me. Don't get me wrong—I liked it.

"John, this isn't your personality! Stop it! It's scaring me!" tears rolled down Dameon's pale cheeks as she looked up at me sadly. "Dameon, I told you: my life is pointless without you. Just go with Randy—leave me alone to die." I muttered with misery.

My cheek was suddenly stinging—Dameon had slapped me, "STOP IT! DON'T TALK LIKE THAT!" "Dameon, he's right. Leave him for dead." Randy murmured as he sat there, bored. "Randy, shut up!" Dameon snapped back at him. She looked back at me, tears bubbling down her now burning hot cheeks, "Please…John, stop this. It's not the real you." Dameon leaned in and kissed me lightly on the lips.

_It didn't mean anything, I know…but I don't care._

Dameon helped me clean up my wrists, and then had Jayson and Shad take me home. I can still hear Shad's voice echoing in me head, "Don't worry, bro, we're going to get her back for you."

**Dameon's P.O.V.**

_That was way too much for me to handle in one night. That wasn't the John Cena I know. The John I know would pull through this no matter what. And who knows? I might actually end up with John again._

"Dameon, are you okay after all that?" Randy asked me as he held my hands. "Yes, I should be okay. I'm just worried about John." I wiped away some tears from my face. "Forget about him, baby." Randy caressed my cheek. "Randy, I can't...I want John to be able to survive without me, but...he thinks I'm the center of his world." I buried my face into Randy's chest. "Aw, just try to forget him. Hopefully, he'll get over it." Randy smiled down at me. "I hope so...I feel so bad about leaving him." I whispered.

"Okay, I've got to go now. Please, sleep well and try to forget about John. I'll call you in the morning." Randy kissed me passionately and then headed off back to his house.

I hope John will be okay...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

I awoke the next morning, my head still aching from all the questions that buzzed in my mind. It was raining outside, a chilling, and sad rain. It was one of those days where you could sense that nothing good would happen to you. I suppose all this anti-optimism is coming from my personal wounds. I love Randy—I'm positive. When he asked me to be his girlfriend, I think we basically picked up from where we left off. But…I'm still unsure of my feelings for John. Randy **is** right, I should just forget about John. I need to focus on my new life…But…John and I have been through so much together…

We've actually been kind of "off and on" ever since high school, you know? We've been through a lot. He helped me through my suicidal phase, we were both each other's **first**, he protected me when I was weak; I was there with him through surgery (for his arm). Honestly, we rarely fought with each other and when we did, we always patched things up pretty quickly.

_Come, break me down…Bury me, bury me!_

My cell phone played The Kill by 30 Seconds to Mars. I glanced over at my end table and picked up the phone, "Hello?" "Hey, baby." "Oh, hey, Randy."

"What's wrong? Are you still upset about John?" Randy asked me curiously. "Yes…" I muttered silently, wiping a few tears from my eyes. "Don't worry, baby. John will just have to get over it. It's not like he'll really kill himself, anyways." Randy's voice sounded somewhat sarcastic. "No, if he says he will, he will. When we were teenagers, Jeff forced us to break up. John just couldn't take the separation, so he tried hanging himself." My voice cracked with sadness as I relived those awful memories. "…What happened?" Randy asked after a long, awkward silence. "Roxy cut him down, but he tried many other ways like cutting his wrists, tried shooting himself…" I murmured. "…And then?" he asked again. "Regardless of what Jeff said, I couldn't take it anymore…so…I came back to him…"

"That's sweet of you, babe." Randy sounded a little cheerier, but then there was a serious silence, "You know…if you really want to go back to him…you can. I won't hold you back."

I thought for a second…Hard, "N-No…I'm fine…You're right, John will have to get over it."

"Are you sure?" Randy questioned with concern, "Really—I'll be alright if you want to go back to him." "No, Randy, I'm fine." I lied. I _did _want to leave Randy for John again, but I'd feel bad doing so. Because, Randy said he'd treat me **much **better. You know, if Randy hadn't gone all abusive or whatever, we still would've been together; honestly!

"Alright, baby. Hey…um…I don't know if you'd really want to…but…I made reservations at this really fancy hotel and I wanted to know if you'd like to come…?" Randy asked me nervously. "Sounds like fun. Is it within the state?" I asked him. "Oh, it's in Maryland." Randy replied. "Oh, that's not too far. Maybe a five hour ride at the most." I stated matter-of-factly.

"There's a little thing you should know that I think you'd like." Randy sounded eager to tell me. "What's that?" I asked him. "Nobody else is staying at the hotel. It's a little weird, but nobody else at all." Randy blurted out. "Oh my god, a whole hotel to ourselves?" I double checked with him. "That's pretty awesome, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is!" I smiled to myself, "When should we leave?" "Okay, how about this: you can sleepover my house tonight. Then, we can leave in the morning." Randy proposed an idea. "That sounds awesome." I simply replied. "Get your stuff together and I'll come pick you up. Oh, and bring something sexy for later tonight, okay baby?" Randy sounded mischievous as a blush crossed my face. "O-Okay, I will." I replied shyly.

We both hung up, I quickly packed my belongings that I would need for the trip (and some red & black lingerie), and then waited outside in the dripping rain with a cute black laced umbrella. Finally, Randy pulled up and I put my umbrella away, then sat down inside his car.

"Hey, baby." Randy kissed me lovingly on the lips. "Hey…" I murmured quietly. "You're still really upset…" Randy hugged me really quick. "Yeah…I hope I'm not like this in a couple days…" I muttered. "Aw, you'll be fine." He started the car and we drove to his house in a matter of minutes.

We got out and put my things in his room. Randy invited me to sit on his bed with him, so I did. He said he wanted to talk.

"You're really okay about staying with me? I can understand if you're scared—you know, from last time…I don't want to traumatize you…" Randy looked at me with sad and worrying eyes. "Randy, I told you, I want to be with you." I smiled at him. "You're not lying…?" he asked me curiously.

I pushed him down on the bed and lay on top of him. I placed my lips nervously to his, but then more willingly. Our tongues met playfully as he wrapped his arms around my waist. We rolled over and he was now on top of me; further deepening the kiss.

We pulled our lips away from each other and then I smiled, "Does that answer your question?" "Y-Yeah…" Randy was a bright red, "I just find it a little shocking that you'd stay with me…" "Why wouldn't I?" I frowned. "It's just that…I thought you were madly in love with Cena…" said Randy. "That's what I thought, too." I whispered. "But Cena is an over-confident jackass and you're a perfect angel. I'm not sure what you saw in him…" Randy played with my hair. "Yeah, me neither. I'm so glad I have you…" I kissed Randy quickly.

_Come, break me down…Bury me, bury me!_

"Hold on…" I searched my pocket and got my cell phone, "Hello?"

"Dameon…?"

"Oh…hi, John…" I murmured. "I'm sorry, are you busy?" asked John quietly. "Not really…I'm at Randy's house. Did you need something?" I replied. "Who is it?" asked Randy. I mouthed the word, _John_. "Ugh…" Randy rolled his eyes, "Put it on speaker phone."

I pressed the button that said: spkr phn. Then, I waited for John to answer. "I—I just miss you, that's all…" he whispered. "Oh, um…I'm sorry…" I replied. "I really wish you'd come back to me, babe." John's voice became more longing. I didn't say anything—from shock, of course. I glanced over at Randy, only to see anger growing in his expression. "I'm all by myself…You're never there when I want to…"

Randy snatched the phone away from me, "Don't call my girlfriend, you pervert!" "What?!" John yelled. "Call her one more time and I'll call the police, you jackass!" Randy hung up. "Why did you…?" I asked him quietly. "I couldn't listen anymore. You're mine, babe. I'm not letting John interfere this time." Randy hugged me tightly and kissed my cheek. I felt tears begin to drip down my cheeks, "I miss him so much!"

Randy continued to hold me, "I know, baby. I know…"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, my last chapter wasn't that good. This one isn't either. I apologize. I'm buried in schoolwork and I don't have much time to work on this. Not much of an excuse, I know...Whatever, just read and review I suppose. I'll brew up some more ideas.**

**Chapter Eight**

**John's P.O.V.**

I put my phone down on my end table and sighed; this really wasn't good at all. I miss Dameon and she's probably giving Randy a lap dance. Ugh, she's such a fucking whore. I have no idea why I fell in love with her in the first place. Dameon always cheated on me—yet, I always forgave her. Hell, she could sleep with my best friend and I'd forgive her. Why? I don't know! I really love her; I get called crazy for taking her back every time.

"Jayson…Shad…you guys better be able to get her back for me…"

**Randy's P.O.V.**

How dare that insensitive bastard call Dameon and start talking like that! If that moron had a single brain cell, he'd know **not** to call Dameon, because I will give him Hell if he does it again! I hate his guts! Dameon was dating such an arrogant jerk—and I know I'm not the only one that thinks so. I bet Barbie Blank has figured it out by now—considering how stupid she is.

"Why does this h-have to happen?!" Dameon sulked as I held her closely. "I don't know…you'll be fine, baby. I promise you…" I smiled as I kissed her cheek gingerly, hiding my anger. Dameon was such a sweet girl and she really doesn't deserve all the crap she gets. John causes her so much stress…

"I t-thought I l-loved h-him!" she sobbed miserably. "It just wasn't meant to be, Dameon." I tried to soothe her wracked nerves, "If it really was, he wouldn't be so stupid with his choices." Dameon still cried as she clung to my torso, her eyeliner dripping down her cheeks and dripping onto my jeans.

"Besides…" I kissed her right cheek, "You have me." Dameon instantly stopped crying and looked up at me with her tear-filled eyes. "Y-You're right." A smile played across her lips, "I'm lucky to have you."

My eyes widened when I heard her say that, "I…didn't think that you actually felt that way about me." "R-Randy…I do…" Dameon replied quietly as she curled up and leaned against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, at a loss of words.

_She…she really loves me…_

**Jayson's P.O.V.**

"I can't believe Dameon left Cena for Orton!" I exclaimed at my best friend, Shad. "Me either…The chick's crazy." Shad murmured as he rubbed his eyes sleepily. "It's still unclear to me why John wants her, still. Dameon's a whore, a liar, cheater, playboy…" I ranted until I was cut off. "Man, she's one of our best friends." Shad glared at me, "Don't talk about her like that." "Right…sorry…But…Cena is a nervous wreck because of her! Did you see him? He's pale, he's got bags under his eyes—John is a mess." I threw my arms in the air.

"…Why can't we set him up with some other white chick?" Shad asked curiously. "Because…John loves Dameon…"

**Dameon's P.O.V.**

For some reason…I can't shake this small need to call John back. I really miss him—but—I love Randy. I have to forget about John! Nothing lasts forever, though, right? But Randy and I…

We just might.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Shad's P.O.V.**

Alright, I'm just going to give you my thoughts on this whole love triangle here. This is bullshit! Dameon and John were meant for each other. It's common knowledge. Okay, a techno Goth and a "marine" don't go well together. Yes, I agree with that 100%, but for some reason, they managed to make it work. Now, Randy? A big, cocky, idiotic bastard that has no dating experience whatsoever! He thinks that he's 'God's gift to women'. Yo, reality check: NO WOMAN WANTS TO DATE YOU! …Except Dameon for some unknown reason.

I'll admit, Dameon and Randy _is_ a better couple, only because they can relate more. If you're in the same car as Dameon and John, they sit there and argue over what station to listen to. One likes heavy metal, the other is into original rock. How they managed to last six years is beyond me. They were always all over each other—and now John's heart is killing him. You know what's sadder?

John was going to propose to her on their anniversary in three days.

**John's P.O.V.**

This wasn't good. None of this! Everything is falling apart at the seams! And…this doesn't sound like me at all…this really isn't me…but…the thoughts of 'suicide' have crossed my mind quite a few times. Honestly, I'm not the person at all to be like that. Suicide is more of…Dameon's thing, I guess. But…I can't help it if I miss her _that_ much. She's off having a good time with Orton, and I'm just here, waiting for my body to decay.

Why would she love a dumb ass like Orton?

**Dameon's P.O.V**

I don't see why people don't like Randy. I do agree that at times, he can be pretty annoying. But, he's a sweet guy overall. Everyone is all like, "He's an ignorant, cruel bastard—blah, blah, blah." So not true! Well, the ignorant part is, but I digress. I miss all the support I used to get from people! Jeff Hardy, one of my older brothers, always supported me. Matt Hardy, my other older brother, just kind of let me do whatever, then lecture me later. But Jeff would always say, "Do whatever you think is right, Dame. I'm sure you'll make the right choice." And then there was my downer Matt, "Go ahead and do whatever. Your life, your problem."

I have to admit, as much of an annoyance I consider Mattie to be, I still love him. Mattie and Skittlez are both my heroes. Oh, and please ignore the nicknames for my brothers; calling them Mattie and Skittlez has become a bad habit. Mattie has always gotten me out of trouble if I was stupid and got into it. Skittlez tried to help, but usually made it worse, or ignored it and went to go play his guitar like a little nerd.

Before I went out with Randy (see? I remembered to get back on topic), Jeff and Matt personally liked Randy. Jeff got along with him without a problem, and Matt would just say "Hey" every now and then. But, the whole abusive thing became an issue—let's not go down that road right now.

Mattie and Skittlez help me through a lot—it's really a shock that I haven't heard from Mattie since the bar—or Jeff at all! Knowing Skittlez, he's off buying more stuff that he doesn't need and Mattie is being dragged around the mall by Steph.

…All this talk of my brothers has made me curious!

I decided to pick up my cell phone and call Jeff, just to see what he was up to. I dialed the number, and then waited.

"Please enjoy the music while your party is reached."

_What if I wanted to break? Laugh it all up in your face…what would you do?_

"Hey, dork!" Jeff laughed into his cell phone, "What's up?" "Jeff!" I whined, "Why did you pick up the phone? I like that song…" "Do you want me to hang up? You can sit there and listen to it." Jeff chuckled. "Nah, it's fine, I guess. I just thought that I'd call you to see what was up." I murmured as I sat there and twirled my hair. "Okay, you know how you always play the Sims 2 and told me to go get a copy? But then I never did because it would be too much of a hassle?" Jeff sounded excited as he tried to get me to recall the moment that was buzzing through his mind.

"Yeah, I remember. Why?" I asked him. "I went and bought the Sims 2!" Jeff burst out loudly. "…Congratulations. How many have you killed already?" I waited for an answer. "…I haven't killed any yet!" Jeff argued. Then, there was a dead silence. "…Twenty-two…" Jeff murmured. "Oh my god, Jeff, twenty-two? When I first got the game, I only killed one! She died in a fire." I sighed. "…I forgot to buy some things…like…a smoke detector…and a fridge…and a roof…" Jeff got quiet.

"Jesus…Anyways, do you know what Matt's up to?" "Matt? I'm pretty sure that Steph dragged him to Victoria's Secret…or something…" Jeff thought aloud. "Jeff, Matt wouldn't need to be **dragged** in. He was probably chained to a pole outside." I laughed, as did Jeff. "Well, what's up with you? You never answered your cell, and I called John's to see if you were with him, but he never answered either."

Suddenly, I felt like a dagger had been thrown into my chest, "J-Jeff…John and I broke up…I'm at Randy's house. We're going to a hotel tomorrow." "Oh…Sorry 'bout that…Wait—a hotel?! You and Randy aren't going to…?" Jeff asked me curiously. "Oh, shut up!" I blushed, "I have to go. See you, Skittlez." "See ya. Oh, and Dame? One last thing…Condoms."

On that embarrassing note from my older brother, I hung up my cell phone and then broke out laughing.

Leave it to Jeff to cheer me up…

"Dameon." Randy called to me as he entered the room, "What're you laughing about?" "I just needed some cheering up. I called Jeff." I smiled as I still giggled a bit. "I'm scared to ask what he said." Randy started out the door, but then paused and sat down next to me, "Dame…I've been thinking…I'm…really glad…that you gave me another chance. I can never forgive myself for what I've done to you. It's…well…unforgivable. And yet…you took me back anyways." A blush crossed my cheeks when he said that. See? This is the Randy I want everyone to see, but I think it would ruin his image a bit. "When…we first went out…and that whole thing started, I knew that wasn't the real you. While everybody else thought you were insane—I still…I still loved you." I murmured. Randy started to blush a bit, "That's good to hear…" He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on my lips, "I really have missed you babe."

_I've missed you too, Randy…And you know what? I'm here to stay._


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay, I really just want to get this clear. Dameon May Hardy is ****NOT**** paired up with Randy Orton outside of this story, and probably some others. It's still a CenaXOC thing outside this. Oh, and if my friends write a story, and they need to pair me up with someone other then Cena (a lot of people don't like him…), then at least make it Orton to save me the pain. One person, who SHALL remain nameless, once offered to pair me up with Chris FREAKIN' Masters. EW! GAG ME WITH A BROKEN STEAK KNIFE! ******

**Chapter Ten**

**John's P.O.V.**

You know what…? What the hell would any woman see in Orton? Seriously! He's…just…plain disgusting. Personally, I think Randy Orton should be tossed off a cliff and land into the ocean, with his hands tied behind his back; believe me, I am **not** the only person who thinks so! Orton has taken a lot away from me, like my title, title shots, and plain stolen my stuff. But Dameon? Where the hell is his dignity…? My whole life…it revolves around Dame…What's the point of trying to do good in the WWE if Dame doesn't care? Think about it. **There is no point**…

Dame…I was going to propose to you…but you left me with a broken heart and I still yearn for you.

**Eiris's P.O.V.**

…Okay…this is such a stupid situation. Cena, in my personal opinion, should just give up on Dameon. She's **obviously** in love with Randy now. I think that Randy deserves Dame a WHOLE lot more then John does. Stop and think! Randy _has_ lusted after Dameon for a while, yes…but they both have a lot in common. So you know what, John?

Fuck off.

**Randy's P.O.V.**

"Hey…Dame?" I asked Dameon curiously. "Yes?" she responded in her usual, innocent tone. "…I'm craving ice cream." I laughed a bit. "Um…okay then…" she murmured quietly. "I think I have some in my freezer. Want some?" I asked her as I started into the kitchen. "Sure."

She wanted strawberry and I got vanilla. As I juggled the two bowls, I got two spoons, a can of whipped cream and some caramel syrup. Then, I quickly hurried to me bedroom, offered her the bowl and a spoon. I placed my bowl down on the sheets and then put whipped cream on top of the ice cream.

"Ooh, can I have some whipped cream?" Dameon asked with wide eyes. "M'kay." I licked one of my whipped cream coated finger. I aimed the spray can at Dameon and then shot the cream on her shirt. "Ah! Randy!" Dameon cringed a bit, "Why did you do that?" "You said you wanted some, didn't you?" I chuckled. "I meant on the ice cream…" she pouted a bit. "Well, _fine_." I sighed and put it on the ice cream, "Want some caramel, too?" "Sure." she smiled. "If you say so…" I laughed and squirted the syrup onto her shirt on top of the whipped cream. "Dammit! Randy!" Dameon looked down at her messy shirt, "Don't squirt it on my shirt!" "Oh my god, **fine**." I rolled my eyes, took the can, and pulled Dameon's shirt off. "W-What're you doing…?" Dameon asked curiously. "This." I laughed and sprayed her in whipped cream. "AH! It's cold!" Dameon cringed again, "Why are you spraying it on me, anyways? It goes on your ice cream!"

"It's more fun to eat it this way, though." I started to lick the whipped cream off her stomach. Dameon bit her lower lip pleasurably as my tongue trailed up to her chest. I licked off the rest and then smiled up at her, "See? It's a lot more fun eating it that way." "Uh-huh…" Dameon nodded her head shakily.

"But I don't want to excite you **too** much, Dame. Remember, we still have tonight to look forward to."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**John's P.O.V.**

Staring down at my wrist nervously, my eyes flashed back and forth from the knife to the vein that I was aiming for.

_I…I really didn't want it to come to this… I love you, Dameon…I-It's really a shame that you don't feel the same way…_

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, then brought the knife to my wrist. I held back the tears that so desperately wanted to fall. Biting my lower lip, tightening my grip on the handle, I slashed it across my wrist, blood spewing onto the floor.

"O-Ow!" I cried out in pain, "Fuck that hurts…! But…"

I brought the knife a notch lower from the first cut, and then slashed again, twice as hard. Blood practically spilled onto the floor with my tears. I hated the feeling! But I feel like it's my only way out of this… If I'm lucky…It'll kill me…

"It'll put me out of my misery…" I smirked to myself and slashed across my wrist the hardest I could.

Suddenly, everything grew a bit blurrier. I glanced down at the blood below; I could scarcely see it. I…I think…I cut…

"…All…for you…" With my last breath, I said those final words to Dameon…and then allowed my heavy body to collapse into the pool of blood.

…No…this isn't who I am…This is my heart-broken self…

**Dameon's P.O.V.**

A couple of hours had passed and I was searching through my suitcase, just to make sure that I had all of my belongings. After searching through **everything**, I realized that I forgot my silver cross necklace that my mother had given me when she was on her deathbed.

"Where could my necklace be…? …Oh…shit…! RANDY!" I cried out. "WHAT?!" Randy dashed into the room with a worried look on his face, "What's wrong?!" "…I forgot my cross necklace…" I murmured quietly. "Oh, where is it? I'll go get it for you." Randy smiled. "Um…It's…at…John's house…" I mumbled. "Are you serious? I have to go to _his_ house to go get it?" Randy rolled his eyes. "Please? He doesn't live that far from here…It's important to me—I need it…" I clung to his shirt like a needy child. "Alright, fine. I'll go get it for you. You're lucky you're cute." Randy mumbled as he grabbed his keys and headed out the door while I waited patiently.

**Randy's P.O.V.**

After driving for about fifteen minutes, I finally reached the jackass's house. Oddly enough, the door was unlocked. John's all weird about keeping his door locked…Whatever…maybe he just forgot. I turned the handle and clicked the beige door open. I looked around and noticed a cracked door.

_Must be John's room._

I walked into the room after pushing to door open a bit, "Cena? You here…?" I looked on the floor and saw John passed out, on the floor, in a pool of his own blood. I examined the slits on his wrist, and the letters, DMH, carved into the skin. "You fucking moron…" I murmured as I opened my cell phone and dialed 911. As much as I hated the fucker, I felt obligated to help him—Dameon would want me to.

After explaining the situation to the cops, they sent over a couple of ambulances, and then I had to call Dameon.

"Hey, baby?" I asked quietly into the phone, "I found your cross necklace…But…John…" "Did something happen to John?" Dameon asked eagerly, "Tell me!" "John…slit his wrists a little too deep. The paramedics say that he'll be fine, but he'll be hospitalized for a while." I broke the news to her. "Oh…my…g-god…" Dameon started to cry. "I asked them if we could stay overnight at the hospital, but they wouldn't let us. We can go check on him tomorrow, okay? I promise." I tried to cheer her up. "O-Okay…" her voice was shaky.

I drove home and hurried into my bedroom, to see if Dameon was there. She was cradling herself nervously as tears poured down her pale cheeks.

"Here's your cross necklace…" I handed her the necklace. She just put it down in her suitcase and then went back to her original position. "Baby, relax…John will be fine, okay? The paramedics said that he'd be fine." I sat down next to her and put my arm around her, "Besides, I know what'll make you feel better…" Dameon turned her head curiously. I kissed her deeply, my tongue playing with hers. She was a little surprised at first, but then she accepted it more willingly. We sprawled out comfortably on the bed as I whispered in her ear, "Are you sure you want to do this?" Dameon only nodded with a slight smile. "Go change into your lingerie, baby." I smirked in a slight seductive tone.

I could tell, Dameon and I both needed this night.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**Randy's P.O.V.**

Sunlight poured through the window onto Dameon and I as we both slept. I rubbed my eyes sleepily and then looked at the clock.

"Only nine o' clock…?" I murmured to myself. I looked beside me to see Dameon cuddling against my bare chest. She was smiling to herself in her sleep. Dame was so cute! I nudged her a little bit, "Dameon…wake up, baby."

Her silvery eyes fluttered open as she looked up at me, "Oh…good morning, Randy…" Dameon stretched her arms out and then clasped her hand back on my chest. "How are you feeling?" I asked her groggily. "Better…" she practically whispered. "…About last night…You were really okay with that?" I looked down at her. "Yeah; it was a lot of fun." Dameon giggled. "Glad to hear, babe. We should get dressed if we plan on going to the hospital to see that moron." I whined as we both got out of the bed.

She looked over at me with a frown, "Don't call him a moron." "Right…sorry…" I rolled my eyes sarcastically. "God, Randy, why do you have to be such an ass?" Dameon picked up some of her clothes of the floor. "That's what you love about me, Dame." I laughed. "Oh really?" Dameon shot me a dirty look, "I'm positive that's not what I love you for." "Okay…you love **my** ass. That's got to be it." I chuckled to myself. "Whatever…" she mumbled as she got dressed in a cute black sweater, black skinny jeans, and black boots.

"You're such a downer, babe." I smiled at her. "_That's what you love about me._" Dameon imitated me poorly. "…You're such a bitch, you know that?" my smile turned into a smirk. Dameon giggled, "And you're awful—I love you." "That song creeps me out." I shivered. "**You** creep me out." Dameon laughed.

After I got dressed, Dameon and I headed to the hospital the paramedics told me John was at. Luckily, the doctors allowed Dameon and me to be in the room with John alone. He was awake, but looked horrible. His skin was pale (except for the red slits), his eyes were a dull shade of blue, and he…just…looked like he would die at any moment.

"Well, Cena, this isn't like you." I mumbled as I sat down in a chair next to his bed. "Why the fuck are you here?" John mustered up the strength to talk. "Dameon wanted to come." I replied and looked over at Dameon. She just smiled weakly at John. John smiled back at her, "Thanks for the concern, Dame." "Why did you do this to yourself?" I asked him without any emotion. "It's not your or Dame's problem." "John, please…I really want to know…it's not healthy…It's not in your nature **at all**." Dameon's perfect eyes bubbled with tears. "Dameon…it's…I…I did it for…you." John struggled to talk. "W-Why would you…? It wouldn't solve anything." Tears streamed down Dame's cheeks. "I love you. It hurts—to have the person you love—not love you back…" John's breathing became a little heavier.

"So that's how you deal with it?! You slit your wrists?! John, you could've died." I glared at him. "Well, that's good news for you two, huh?" John glared back at me. "You're such a friggin' drama queen, Cena. Get over yourself. You only cut yourself to get Dameon's attention." I crossed my arms angrily. "Shut the fuck up!" John yelled at me, "I'm fucking depressed! Don't sit here and fucking accuse me!"

My eyes widened a bit when John told me off like that. He's not feeling well, I can understand that, but he still has the strength to yell at me. Does that surprise you? Really? Tch, not me…

"John…" Dameon murmured quietly, "I don't want you to do this to yourself." "Why do you even care anyway?" John looked up at her, hoping for the slightest hint of 'I love you'. "I still care about you, you know…" Dameon whispered as she walked closer to John. "It really doesn't feel like it…" John held back tears. "Ugh, you two make me sick." I gagged as I stood up and put my arm around Dameon.

Dameon looked over at me nervously. John grit his teeth, "**We **make **you **sick?" "You're too dramatic. Just get to the point. Like this." I grabbed Dameon and kissed her deeply and romantically. John's eyes widened as tears almost fell down his pale cheeks. He struggled out of the bed, stood up, and grabbed me off of Dame, "STOP IT!"

I took a glanced at his blood stained shirt and tried to ignore it, "What? _Does it bother you?_" "Yes, it fucking bothers me! She's my girl—ex-girlfriend!" John looked as if he was ready to punch me in the stomach. "Oh, poor emo guy over here doesn't like seeing his ex-girlfriend get kissed." I rolled my eyes, "If _that_ bothers you, then you should've been at my house last night. You probably would've murdered me." "D-Dameon…You guys didn't…?" John looked over at Dameon with a broken heart. Dame just hid behind me and grasped my hand tightly. "Oh, **we did**." I smirked.

"…" John's expression revealed that his whole world had been crushed, "…Randy, get out of the room for a minute. I want to talk to Dameon alone."

I looked at her worriedly and then glared back at him, "Fine. Just don't do anything to her. I'll kick your ass if you do." I let go of Dameon's hand, kissed her gently on the cheek, and then waited outside the door. I heard them talking…

"Why would you do that to me, Dameon?" "I'm sorry, John…But…Randy is my boyfriend now…not you…" "I love you more then that bastard ever could." "I know you do...I don't feel the same way, though…" "Do I have to convince you?" "How would you…?"

Suddenly, the talking stopped. There was a little "thud" and then nothing else.

_What the hell happened…?_

I creaked the door open and then my eyes widened at what I saw, "**What the hell?!**"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

The sight before me made me want to beat the shit out of Cena. So I just might.

There, right in front of me, John was making out with Dameon. Dameon had a somewhat shocked look portrayed in her eyes as her back as pushed to the wall. John continued to kiss her passionately. I was in a huge state of shock.

"Cena! G-Get the hell off her!" I dragged John off of Dameon and threw him to the ground. "O-Ouch…" John murmured as he stood up weakly. "Stay—away—from—Dame!" I growled. "Dame—is—**my** girlfriend." John growled back at me. "Do you want to fucking start something? Or escape with your limbs still attached?" I grabbed John by the collar of his bloody shirt. "I will **kill **you!" John pushed me off and shoved me.

"Stop it!" Dameon stepped in between us, "Please! I don't know what to do! You guys are making this really difficult!" "…Dameon…" John and I said simultaneously. "I…I don't know…what…" Dame started to cry and drop to the floor. "Please don't cry…" John went over to her and hugged her. I wanted to go punch him—but I couldn't if he was trying to cheer up Dameon. It upset her even more—I had to bite my tongue and just wait for him to finish.

"I'm sorry we're causing all this stress for you…" John kissed her cheek gently, "We don't want you to be so stressed." I sighed and spoke up, "Yeah…don't stress yourself out. You'll end up like John." John just glared at me, but then turned back to Dame with a soft expression, "Look, we'll give you time to think about who you really love. You can announce it on RAW." I stopped and thought: _what a stupid idea…she probably wants to keep this private._ Dameon just nodded and wiped her eyes again, "O-Okay…" John smiled at her, "Okay. I can't leave the hospital just yet. I'll be out Sunday."

**Dameon's P.O.V.**

Four days…I had only four days to think this over… "That's enough time, right?" Randy chimed in as he glanced curiously at me. "Y-Yeah…" I lied. John stood me up and smiled again, "You should head back. The doctors are real asses when it comes to visitors. Love you." Randy took me out of the room as I waved sorrowfully to John. He just lay back in the bed and clicked on the TV.

But…Four days…? That's hardly enough time…

"I really hope this isn't pressuring you or anything…" said Randy, not taking his eyes off the road as we headed back to his house. "Not at all! Not at all…" I murmured with a false smile. "This really sucks…I never thought Cena was so dedicated to you. To carve your initials in his wrist is a bit crazy if you ask me, though…" Randy sighed.

Why **did** John really do that? Nobody is really that dedicated to another person. That's something a stupid 12-year-old might do out of "love" which is really just young love (basically means it will fail). Sure, I love John. But, I love Randy too. So, I've come to the conclusion that one of those loves is just a façade. At this point…I have to say that I'm leaning towards John a bit more. I don't know why…

I just hope it's not out of pity.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Randy picked up my stuff and then dropped me off at my house. "Alright…I want you to take it easy. These four days may be hard on you, but relax." Randy smiled as we both stood uncomfortably on the porch. "O-Okay…" I murmured quietly. Randy chuckled a bit, "Why so tense?" "I…I just…I really don't know…" I started to cry again, "I—I don't know what to do!" Randy held me close to him, "Dameon…please, don't cry…relax…"

_I wish I could stop crying…Even when no tears fall, when my voice doesn't crack…I'm still crying. The pain is too much to bare. If only someone would help me—Jeff couldn't help, nor could Matt…Steph is pretty supportive with this stuff, but I don't want to waste her time. Eiris…Eiris doesn't like John so of course she'd pick Randy. Roxy…Roxy hates Randy and would push me against John…_

I wiped my eyes and sighed, "I'm sorry…I'm in an emotional state right now…" "It's okay…look, just go inside and take it easy. Think hard about what you really want." Randy kissed me gently and then started back to his car. As he began to leave, I could've sworn I saw him wipe tears from his eyes.

~~~Later~~~

The sky was pitch black with some bright white stars gleaming like water droplets. I was lying down on my couch as I was examining my vampire-like canines in a mirror. I was something else—practically a freak of nature. Why was **I** of all people caught between two men?

I did wish none of this was happening to me…but…everything happens for a reason, I guess, right? Okay…I have to get back on track here…

John and Randy are both really sweet guys. They're both pretty protective, treat me like a queen, but…John and I have been through so much together…Where as, Randy and I didn't start off so good…But now that I think about it, Randy is a lot smoother then John. John is the kind of socially awkward guy you just **have** to love. Randy is just the suave guy that could easily win a girl over with a snap of his fingers. Yet, he's lusted after me for years…

This is all happening so fast…Why…? I don't want this to be happening… Why…? W-Why to me…?

_Gush~_

I looked down at my thumb which was now bleeding. I was worrying so much that I kept pressing down on my fang and made it bleed…

I want all of this to stop…Its ridiculous…

**John's P.O.V.**

I hope that Randy and I aren't pressuring her or anything…What the hell am I talking about? Of course we are! She's stuck between two men who, let's face it, are **both** her perfect match. I'm incapacitated in the hospital while Randy could be over at her house having sex with her right now. That way, he's bound to be picked…

I'm just being paranoid…

Dameon has more dignity then that and would probably refrain from seeing Randy while I was out of commission. I really want her to pick me…I don't know who deserves her more though…I'm falling apart without her yet Randy **has** done a lot to deserve her. Whatever—I'm just going to stress myself out.

I just need to get some sleep. I'll text Dameon in the morning.

**Randy's P.O.V.**

This wait is already killing me! It's only the end of the first day! Dameon is a wonderful lady—hell, I'd _love_ to spend the rest of my life with her. She's beautiful (have you seen her body?! It's freakin' amazing), she's kind, and she's loving. In my personal opinion, Dameon would probably make a great mother. Secretly, I've always thought about having kids with Dame. I don't know if she'd go for it—she's only twenty-six. Most people think that's a little old to worry about kids, but I say it's the perfect age. She always talked about if she had kids, she'd want three little boys. One would be Ian, the other would be Krypt, and the last one would be Zak. Hey, I'm all for boys.

But whatever—that's even if she picks me. I'm worrying and thinking ahead a bit too much…

I just need to head to sleep. I'll send Dame a text in the morning and see how she's doin'.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Dameon's P.O.V.**

"_You…you picked Randy over me?" John asked me with tears streaming down his cheeks. "I'm sorry…" I murmured quietly. "I'm tired of being tossed around emotionally by you." John glared at me and reached for something attached to his belt. "W-What are you doing…?" I smiled nervously at him. "Something I should've done when you first cheated on me." John loaded a pistol and aimed at me with a slight smirk, "I've gone a bit insane without you, babe." "John…put the pistol down!" I yelled as I backed away. "I'm going to kill you. Then I'll kill myself. I won't have to deal with you doing things behind my back and you and I will be in Hell together." John laughed like a homicidal maniac. At this time, I was scared as anything. With tears gleaming in my eyes, I turned the other way and bolted, "Don't kill me!" Suddenly, the force of something pushing through my chest knocked me cold on the floor. Blood ran in front of my eyes as everything became blurry. "Heh…I love you…" John bent down and licked some of the blood off my cheek. I winced slightly at the feeling of his tongue on my skin. John smiled through his tears, "I love you…" He held the gun to his head, and pulled on the trigger…_

"JOHN, DON'T!"

I panted as I bolted straight up in my bed. Sweat was dripping down my face as tears followed. "It…it was a nightmare…"

_Can you stake my heart? Can you stake my he-ar-t…Can you…stake me…before…the sun…goes down…_

I grabbed my phone off the end table and noticed I got two messages. I clicked open the first one and read it.

_Dame, how r u doing?_

_-John_

I replied,

_I had a horrible nightmare._

The next one said:

_Dameon, r u ok?_

_-Randy_

I replied to him,

_I had a nightmare…_

I locked the keyboard and then put it aside again. That dream was god awful…John isn't really that crazy, so I know that he wouldn't kill both of us. I…I'm starting to want him again. I really don't know what to do—but something is just pushing me towards John. I thought I loved Randy…I…I might…Oh my god, I'm **so** confused.

_What happened in it?_

_-John_

_I picked Randy. You went insane and killed us both._

_What happened?_

_-Randy_

_I picked you instead of John and then he went crazy and killed me then himself._

This stress was a little much—and by now my suicidal thoughts should've kicked in. Oddly enough, they didn't. Sure, I was caught in a very emotionally unstable situation, but I guess that was no real good reason to think about killing myself.

_Oh my god. I hope u don't think I would do that._

_-John_

_Nah…_

I never did receive a reply from Randy—but that was the last thing on my mind right now. So, I got a little more thinking in. So…basically as of right now… John: 2. Randy: 0. I don't know if, all in all, this is really fair to Randy. He's such a sweet guy! He flirts with me all the time, makes me blush and laugh…but then again…John can do that stuff too….AAAH! SO CONFUSED!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Eiris's P.O.V.**

Okay, I went to go see Dameon yesterday. Do you have any idea how bad this situation is to her? She's going freaking insane! She just lies on her bed, looks at pictures of Randy and John, reads magazines with both of them, and even the old WWE Magazines when the love triangle was first introduced (it was huge, may I remind you). Dameon is _really_ torn up…She constantly listens to Burn in My Light by Mercy Drive (she considered it her and Randy's song) and then Closer by Ne-Yo (her and John's song). Plus, Matt and Jeff were going to church and she couldn't even step foot in the building! Messed up…

Again, I shall share my thoughts on this, straight from the Palace of Wisdom…

I still think that Dameon and Randy is the better couple…but…John is doing worse then Dameon. I saw him in the hallway last Monday and his wrists were all cut up. I mean seriously dug deep into! I said hello, put on a smile, and waved. He just glanced over to me, smiled very weakly, and then kept on going. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I totally feel sorry for the dude. John's skin is pale, his usually bright blue eyes are dull and lifeless, his hair looks like it got dustier in color, too.

…I hope she picks John.

**Dameon's P.O.V.**

Day 4…I'm being eaten alive. I feel like someone is shocking my guts…trying to keep me alive, but kill me on the inside. My will has been broken, I've thought about suicide (couldn't get up the nerve to do it), I've slit my wrists a few times, and through all this…I have no conclusion.

My pain and suffering cannot be explained in mere words, yet, I shall try. I yearn for Randy's attention and love, yet John's compassion and understanding. Trying to choose between the two is almost impossible as I cannot swallow my pride and ask for help. I need to accomplish this on my own, but I can't…

The cutting helped a bit, believe it or not. The feeling of the cold metal dragging across my needy wrist, the blood toppling over the edge, glistening in the silver moonlight…the feeling moistens my parched throat with anguish, disdain, but sustain all at the same time. Paying no attention whatsoever to my surroundings, only the sweet, childish songs that I sing in my head. My tongue tasting the depression-caked blood, dripping down into my stomach, giving me that small feeling of harmony and happiness…

_Can you take it all away…these feelings of sorrow and confusion…Laugh and play, until the end, when your throat is slit to silence you…Shut you out for the rest of eternity…Run, run while you can until they take it all away. It's all over._

_I'm dead inside._

**John's P.O.V.**

Finally! Freedom from that hell hole! Nonetheless, I'm pretty sure Dameon isn't doing too well. I stayed up 'till five in the morning, talking to Dameon on the phone, trying to comfort her. She is really turned upside down about this. God, I'm so in love with her…It pains me to hear her like that. Dame went all emo and stuff, like when I first met her in High School. She was all gloom, depression…and doom…I saw her drawing gruesome pictures in class, slitting her wrists with a pocket knife, I could swear I heard her whispering a song softly…Something…like…this really weird…

_Can you take it all away…these feelings of sorrow and confusion…Laugh and play, until the end, when your throat is slit to silence you…Shut you out for the rest of eternity…Run, run while you can until they take it all away. It's all over. I'm dead inside._

I'm actually pretty sure those are the exact words. She'd whisper it as she cut herself. It was actually pretty depressing. Then, I later found out that her boyfriend (Randy) was abusing her. How…um…expected.

Tomorrow is the day that I'll see Dameon at RAW and she'll announce her choice live…I won't lie, I'm scared. I mean, _really_ scared. I'm sure Orton is just as scared as I am. I actually sent him a text asking him if he was nervous. I'm not entirely shocked that I received no reply.

God, when you TRY to be friendly to a guy…

**Randy's P.O.V.**

I'm going to be as forthright as I can be here…I'm pretty sure Dameon will pick John. And you know what? I'll try to accept it as best as I can. Please, don't get me wrong, I'll still love her. I'll love that woman until the day I die. All I want is for Dameon to be happy; John can make her very happy. John can relate to her better then I can and honestly, I cannot forgive myself for what I've done to Dameon. I'll accept my horrible fate forcibly, but trust me…

I'll never stop loving her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

John's P.O.V.

Okay…finally…the night that I've been anticipating. The night where I can finally let myself relax. I'm not sure if she'll pick me—I can only hope. You haven't the slightest idea of how much I need her. Just to embrace her warm body one more time and I would be happy forever.

I headed out to the ring, grasping a microphone in my shaking hand, my scarred wrists hidden by sweatbands. I lifted it nervously and forced out words, "As all of you know, Dameon and I have been having some issues and I've been out of commission lately. Just…nothing you should all concern yourself with. Anyways, she left me. For Orton." I wiped a couple tears from my eyes, "But I guess something snapped when she saw me in the hospital and just lost it. We all came to an agreement that here tonight, Dameon is going to announce whether she wants to date Randy or me."

Randy came out, a microphone in his right hand, "Actually…that's…been postponed."

What? What the hell? What the fuck?! "What? Why?" I asked him irritably. "Okay, if you're going to accuse me of doing something, just shut up right now." Randy's expression was cold and seemed almost…hurt. "Dameon isn't here tonight." "How come? She knew that tonight…we had to…" "She's in the hospital." "WHAT?! WHY?!" "She got in a car accident on the way here. Everyone else is fine. Just…Dameon is in critical condition."

I felt my heavy heart drop and smash into a million pieces. Tonight was supposed to be my night of relief, but I'm instead drowned in a sea of worry.

"I—I have to go see her!" I dashed through the ropes and started up the ramp, idiotically forgetting to drop the microphone. Oh well. "Whoa, slow down." Randy grabbed the back of my shirt, "They won't let you see her." "WHY THE HELL NOT?!" I yelled at him. Randy choked me by my collar, "Listen to me good and god damn well. You **cannot** freak out about this. I want to flip out as bad as you are right now, but I can't. It won't do either of us any good! The reason why Dameon got in a car accident is that she was thinking about tonight, pulled out of the intersection, but then got smashed. Her corvette flipped over at least three times before it burst into flames—my point is, she's barely alive and it's ALL—OUR—FAULT!"

Randy dragged me away from the ears of the crowd and slammed me against the wall, "Because of our fucking argument, she got hurt. **She—got—hurt**. We're fucking morons! They won't let us see her until visiting hours at eleven. Dameon has scorches, cuts, deep lacerations all over her body." I grunted as I struggled to escape his grip until he finally threw me on to the stone floor. "Eleven o' clock. Meet me at the entrance. We'll go see Dameon."

Dameon…Car accident…

This is all my fucking fault.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Well, guys, it's the final chapter! Thank you so much for supporting me through this story! It's truly something excellent, isn't it? I have to say, I'm very proud with this story. I plan on writing another great story like this. Just...need to get some thoughts together first...^_^ Enjoy!**

**P.S.- Do not beat me if the person who you wanted did not get together with Dameon. I bruise easily.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

John's P.O.V.

A car accident…how could I let this happen? … You know what? If I had never started fighting with Dameon in the first place, none of this would be happening! One of my darkest nightmares has come true: Dameon severely injured.

My watch finally switched to eleven o' clock—I could go see Dameon with Orton. As much as I detest Randy, I'll have to stomach being in the same car with him. Though, at this point, it's not like I had much of a choice. Don't think I'm pathetic for complaining about it. I'm letting little annoyances get in the way with seeing my girlfriend.

I waited outside the doors in the cold winter air. It was chilling and made me shiver intensely. Where was Orton? It was taking him a bit to get here… "Cena. Come on. Let's go." Randy spoke as he closed the doors behind him. I just stood there, dumbfounded. "Didn't you hear me? Let's go!" He snapped at me. "God, fine! Coming." I got in the passenger seat of his car and tried not to picture Dameon incapacitated in a hospital bed, all bruised up. It was awkwardly silent on the way there; neither of us could find anything to say to each other and, truthfully, I'm pretty sure if I mentioned something he would just snap at me again. Orton simply refused to let himself cry. Hey, I've cried over the past two hours—nothing wrong with that. I'm just concerned for Dame and it's heartless not to cry.

"…S-So…" Randy began uneasily as we drove down the highway, "you're nervous? You know…for who she's going to pick?" It took me a while to realize that Randy had just said something to me. I was partly in shock that he said anything to me at all, "Y-Yeah, I'm extremely nervous. Are you?" "Oh, definitely…Dameon means the world to me. I just wish that it was me in that wreck—not her." Randy replied. I paused for a minute; I can't imagine Randy loving somebody that much. He's so cold and always so isolated from everybody that it's a bit of a shock to me. "But…I do think she'll pick you, John." Orton continued. "W-What? Me? Why?" I asked him curiously; what was with this niceness I was receiving from him? "Dame loves you and I know she does. You've helped her through so much—it would be crazy **not** to pick you."

It was silent on the rest of the trip. There wasn't really anything to be said at this point. Only one thing kept buzzing around in my head, and that was the thought of Dameon being okay.

Randy's P.O.V.

John really _does_ deserve Dameon more then me. I haven't been through as much with her and I know he'll treat her magnificently. I just hope that she'll still talk to me because I'll forcibly accept my fate but like I said, I'll always love her. Nothing, and I mean **NOTHING**, will ever change that fact.

I parked the car in an open space and got out with John, locking the doors behind us. John's face was pale; probably from worrying so much. The building was built with new bricks, so it didn't exactly have that faded, rusty color yet. We went through the sliding glass doors, and then went up to the receptionist (turns out it was a guy).

"Hi, um, can you tell us where Dameon Hardy's room is?" John asked nervously. "Down the hall and to the right. Room number eight." The receptionist smiled. We nodded in thanks and then started down the hall. The corridors were a beige color—a bit odd for a hospital. I looked down and to the right and saw room number eight, my face lighting up. "Okay, there's the room."

I took a deep breath and turned the knob then pushed the door open. My eyes were burning the instant I saw all the white in the room. After I blinked a couple of times, I looked over to the white bed and saw Dameon on the bed, an IV in her arm, and blood soaking her cheek and around some of the lacerations.

There was a large cart full of glass—I had only assumed those were the shards of glass that went through her body. There were scorches all over her arms—not burns, but scorches. Her eyes were shut lightly, a couple of tears streaming down her cheeks, removing some of the blood. Even if she was knocked out, her body could still feel the intense pain.

Tears filled my eyes when I saw her like that. Dameon…looked…dead. Her skin was so pale, she looked like a ghost; almost translucent.

"…D-Dameon…?"

Dameon's eyes didn't open and the tears stopped flowing. "D-Dameon?"

"…Randy?" Dameon's eyes didn't open, but she still talked, "…I'm s-sorry." "Why, baby?" I sat down next to her, trying to hold back my tears. "I w-wasn't there t-tonight." Dameon turned her head in my direction. My heart dropped to the ground, "Dameon, you're really, really hurt! Don't worry about that stupid argument!" I argued back. "B-But I was s-supposed to e-end all of t-this tonight." Her breathing slowed down a bit more. "No…please, don't worry about that." I calmed down a bit when I saw how hard talking was for her; I didn't want to force her to work. "C-Can I just tell y-you two who I c-chose?" Dameon grit her teeth hard as she sat up, some blood dripping from her mouth. "Please, take it easy." John ran over and propped her upright for her.

"No, d-don't worry about it!" Dameon pushed us away as she wiped blood from her mouth. It was so obvious that Dameon wanted to get this over with, but she wasn't agreeing with her body's limitations. John and I just exchanged worried glances.

"Okay…after giving this some thought…I…I pick…" Dameon's eyes closed as more tears fell down her cheeks.

"I…I pick you, John."

John's eyes widened, "A-Are you sure that you really want _me_?" Dameon nodded weakly. I couldn't help but smile to myself, "I'm glad you picked him." John looked over at me, "You're actually okay with that?" "Yeah. I know she loves you." I leaned over to Dameon and kissed her cheek, "Get better, okay, baby?" Dameon smiled at me.

I walked over to John with a scowl on my face, "And Cena. If you don't take good care of her, I will hunt you down." I pushed him out of my way and headed out the door, smiling to myself once more.

John's P.O.V.

"I love you…" Dameon smiled through her tears. "I love you, too…" I smiled back at her and kissed her lips lightly.

_Oh my god, Dameon…I'm so grateful that you picked me…I've missed you so much and we're finally together again. I promise I wouldn't dare start another fight with you! I love you and would die for you. I know you'll get better and I promise—as soon as you do—I'll make sure that you're in love with me. Because, babe…_

_You mean the world to me. Marry me?_


End file.
